Just Tri and stop me
by foxwings007
Summary: A triangle of RioPizzazzEric. Only Rio was never really there, and although Phyllis uses him, it's her and Eric lusting after each other. From both points of veiw, this fic goes into both their heads. Enjoy!
1. Raymond

**Characters are all © Hasbro & Sunbow…**

**Story © Foxwings**

**This is about what happens to Eric when Pizzazz finally gets Rio. Very random! I hope you enjoy :), it's just a little stand-alone fic. This is the kind of story where it's all about people's thoughts. Not much happens. If you don't like that sort of thing I totally understand. This one's quite interesting though… :)**

"Well, what can I say, I'm like, what 16 years older than her. Pizzazz is a fiery young woman, who has made it he life's mission to upset Jerrica Benton. Not dissimilar to me. But taking Rio Pacheco… the man's worth nothing, he two-timed Jem and Jerrica. He constantly got jealous of them, both of them. And now he's run off with the enemy. Only she's not my enemy. Not exactly."

**Just Tri and stop me.**

Eric stopped the tape and sighed. He felt no compassion, and shared no thought for his fellow man. Or woman. Or at least he liked to think that. Nobody quite compared to Phyllis Gabour. They constantly tried to out-manoeuvre each other. Always after the other's bank accounts. At first The Misfits were just what he needed, carriers for Starlight Music. By the time Jerrica forced him out, Eric had raised so much publicity for his band, he knew he'd have to keep the. During their short time filming in 'Starbright' Eric learnt all about a Mr Harvey Gabour. A rich foe not to be crossed. His daughter Phyllis provided all the wealth Eric needed. But he began to make more of an interest in her the longer they knew each other. He felt like a fatherly figure to the Misfits, though in the last months he became aware that he spent virtually no time of the other Misfits and their gooneys.

He hated Jem, The Holograms, Jerrica, The Stingers, the Starlights and Rio. On a personal level he really could kill Jem. But not Jerrica. He had swindled her out of her home and business. He didn't feel guilty as such, but he had liked her father, and still wanted Jerrica to be properly looked after. And the same to Kimber. But although Rio was always going out with Jem, and it was all over the papers…

"Roadies and Celebs - not when the Manageress is involved "

…Jerrica never seemed upset.

But Eric was. Pizzazz wanted Rio because it made it so much easier to hurt her two enemies at once. Eventually she gave up. Well not entirely, she began focusing on Kimber's love life, and trying to dig deep into it so she could hack it to pieces. Pizzazz has too much anger and hate from her father's neglect and her mother leaving. She doesn't know where to channel the bitterness, so she takes it out on everyone. Band mates, colleagues, enemies and even Eric had all suffered Pizzazzstrums. These are fits of rage, which destroyed all innocent objects within rage. The outburst involves swearing, and cursing on Jem. When they have finished she will storm out and return later very quiet with an evil glare in her cat-like eyes. Stormer has written somewhere, the rules; " _in case of one of_ _Phyllis' Tantrums. Keep absolutely silence, and under no circumstances argue or encourage her. Move all valuables, and anything dangerous. Quietly exit the room if she's not blocking the door. In case of emergency, flatter endlessly until she collapses in compliments. _" Very sound advice. Unfortunately these tantrums happen so often there's often a shortage of nice comments, not enough to calm Pizzazz down. Funnily enough these tantrums happen once every month.

" It wasn't easy for Pizzazz to snag Rio. It was a long haul, tiring to both of them. She must think it was worth it in the end. I don't. I hate the guy. It's even landed her in jail a few times. I know she must hate him, but then she probably hates me too. Don't blame her, I've hardly been the best friend/father/manager in the world. She thinks I'd sell the band for money, but I don't think I would, not now. I've been privileged enough for her to use me as an armrest, a few times. But then so as Stormer, and look at their relationship. Yet 'Zazz has come a long way. Now she handles things in a business like way, not with ten thousand pounds of explosives. She has grown to respect those around and maybe on some level to forgive her father. Not that he deserves it. Nobody does. No one but me. But she's being immature now, focusing on Jem's love life, not trying to record a new record. Maybe I'll just spend my life as an armrest. I could even try being a chair or a coffee machine if she wanted. And what I wouldn't give to grab Rio's silly thick skull, and shave off that purple her. And those _purple **EYEBROWS!**_ They drive one mad. So does Phyllis mind you. Not always in a good way."

"I have this funny feeling Rio's gay. Okay it's a long shot but she's worth it. I always thought I hated her, but now I think I turn to Rio as the one who I can shout 'You're Fired!'. But I can't, 'coz I've never hired him. Nor would I. Under any circumstances. I wouldn't like to exploit Pacheco to the world either, for fear of a) loosing Phyllis, or b) giving bad publicity to the company. I could hire Zipper to come in, and make him 'nervous'. I could get Techrat to do something weird, wonderful and geeky. Or I could get Pizzazz to do it herself. She just needs a bit of persuasion that's all."

----

**Well that's Chp 1 up. Chapter 2 is going to be from dear Pizzazz's view. Hope you are enjoying the summer and this story LOL. There are only 3 chapters in this fic, and the next one's coming soon… see you then ;)**


	2. Phyllis?

Chapter 2

"Give it back!"

Stormer was chasing Rapture around Eric's office, trying to regain possession of a postcard. If it were Pizzazz; Jetta and Roxy would have thought it hilarious. As it was Rapture, Jetta and Roxy were completely unamused. Jetta grabbed Rapture's wrist tightly, and Roxy grabbed the card. She returned it to its rightful owner while Jetta and Rapture began a heated argument about who's band was best. Riot, who had already seen a glimpse of the card, went to mock Stormer about Angus, the love struck hermit. But Roxy pushed him out of the way. He went to slap her, but just then Pizzazz came in. The room became still as she looked around. Her eyes lingered on Riot blankly, but as soon as she saw a teary-eyed synth player she regained her sense of loyalty.

"Riot, Rapture, get out of this office."

The two blondes scooted out of the office smirking.

"I thought I saw Minx, where is she?"

Jetta straightened up, "She went next door, but I don't think-"

"-And where's Eric?"

Roxy shot a warnig look at Jetta, but Pizzazz saw;

"Jetta?"

"'E's, err," she took a quick breath "'e's next door".

Pizzazz's eyes flickered dangerously. Roxy dug her shoulder into Jetta's waist. Stormer leapt up ready to restain Pizzazz, but she'd already gone.

I left the room confused. Why had Roxy nudged Jetta? I have a horrible feeling. But why do I care if Eric's with Minx? Why should I care about either of them? And why do The Misfits think I care? I reached to the door handle, feeling the golden handle. It was ice cold, and made me want to let go. I became aware that I was caressing the handle, and had been doing it for what could have been an eternity. Stormer was leaning close to me so I flicked my hair and swiftly opened the door and waltzed straight in.

I know I shouldn't have even been surprised, but I didn't cover up my shock very well. Eric leaning back on his chair. Minx sitting on his lap. Her hand running through his hair. I backed away a little.

"Mmmm hello Pizzazz" greeted Minx and squeezing past me, "see ya all" she giggled slyly. Roxy eyed her lividly and turned to me..

"Err, Pizzazz?" asked Jetta.

I slwoly turned to Eric. He met my eyes slowly, and stood up. I heard his feet walking towards me, but I couldn't see him clearly.

"Pizzazz, I can explain." He was too close to me so I backed away, and felt myself bump into Stormer.

"It's, It's okay Eric" I said mechanically. It came out so slowly, and calmy, that it just didn't sound like me. I turned and walked away, gaining velocity until I was running. I couldn't hear The Misfits behind me thankfully. I wondered if they were laughing. Smirking, teasing? Perhaps Stormer would stick up for me and stick up to Eric, but probably not. In a situaation where I can't lean on my band, I lean on my dad. If it's finacial. If not I rely on my brother; that would be Eric. No one to lean on now. I wonder what'll I'll do now?


	3. Kite!

Chapter 3

"What _have_ you done Eric?" Stormer shook her head

"Hang on a mo'! How'd you figure Pizzazz was interested in this lame twat?"

"Yeah, our Pizzazz doesn't need anyone!" Roxy agreed with Jetta.

"Yeah why would she be interested in me?" I said, relieved she felt the same, but feeling guilty as hell. "Anyway, I have important business to attend to. Please go before I fire you all."

"You wouldn't, would you?" asked Stormer. She pulled at Jetta and Roxy and they left. They were going to be looking for Pizzazz, but I wanted to get there first. I switched the radio on.

_'This must be a nightmare (nightmare nightmare)…' _I switched channels immediately.

'_And now on KBST a special live interview with Pizzazz of The Misfits!_' My ears pricked immediately.

_'Pizzazz, a nice surprise, this was unarranged, what are you doing here?'_

_"Well Kite, I was bored, and well, just passing by."_

_'And the other Misfits where are they?'_

_"Well, they're probably out having a good time, shopping, drinking, you know…"_

_'And as we've got a free five minutes would you like to tell everyone about yourself.'_

I couldn't help but smirk. Phyllis doesn't _do _idle chit-chat

_"Well you MUST've heard of US, we're The Misfits. I'm Pizzazz, the lead singer and elecie guitarist. You can't miss me, I'm the 27 year old with the green hair!"_

I couldn't believe it. She wasn't making a mess, causing any trouble; she was almost like a normal person. Almost.

_'And…wait what's this, The other Misfits have arrived! Let's here hear something from these rocking ladies.' _

I can't believe their bound to make fools of themselves.

_'Lets start with you Blondie? Why are you here, and heck, who are you?'_

_"Well, we're here because we didn't want Pizzazz to think we were 'shopping, drinking and you know-ing. I'm Roxy 24 years, bass guitarist, and body guard!"_

_'And you sweetie, talk about yourself… _

_"I'm Stormer, synth player and the bands chief song writer. You may have also heard my single 'I'm okay'. I've got blue hair and I'm the youngest band member, just turned 22."_

_'Yes you are. And last but not least- the Brit., tells us about you…''_

"_Well yank I'm Jetta and I've been The Misfits saxophonist for 'bout 3 years. I'm 24 and enjoy entertaining the Royal family on my days off._"

'_We've only a minute or so before our DJ takes over, so tell me, why _do _you hate Jem and her Holograms?_'

"_Because she's got pink hair, sits in our rightful record company, and sings awful songs to try and beat us._"

'_So, if you must pick a Ave song of Pink hair, what'd it be?'_

Roxy began singing in a high pitched voice

"_Tell me I'm Crazy! Tell me I'm Lazy! Tell those who gaze on me!_"

'_What about the Stingers. Lin-z noticed something between Pizzazz and Riot. What's your fave Stingers hit?_'

"_Well, it'd 'ave to be 'Take it or Leave it', coz I would defiantly leave it._"

'_okay Stormer, if The Misfits had a party who would you invite?'_

_"Well us four, our friend Clash, possibly this guy clled Techrat, who err makes gimmicks. And of course the biggest stars in Hollywood, Lin-Z Pierce, the biggest VJs and Djs,and the great musical talents of course. There's Luna Dark, The Graphix, The Limps Lizards. And our manager and… "_

_'You'd invite your manager to an informal party?'_

_"_'_Well Eric can be fun when he's not trying to… manipulate us"_

I don't remember manipulating The Misfits. I listened in hope that they would mention me more, half-hoping, half-dreading.

_'Okay so we're gonna play 4 Misfit songs, so I want you to each tell me your favorite'_

_"(Roxy) Mine's 'Outta my way', coz it's our first ever song, and it's our message loud and clear."_

_"(Jetta)Mine's 'I like her Style', it was the first song to include my saxophone, and it shows how stylish we all our."_

_"(Stormer) Mine's 'It Takes Alot', because it's not about us, but a bit more philisophical."_

_"(Pizzazz)(pausing) Well I likes 'Top Of The Charts, because that's where I belong, there's no one above me. So I also like 'There aint nobody better' and lovesick (hesitant) because it reminds me of throwing up. My all time favorite, okay, well at the momnent, is Universal Appeal. I've no idea why!'_

_'Well ladies, your songs are enqueue and before yo go- Pizzazz are you over Riot of The Stingers '_

_"Of Course! I was never into him. He wanted me. I never wanted _him._"_

'_Who do you want_'?'

"That's not for public discussion" I said barging in.

"Sorry but The Misfits need to get to a meeting in Phillie. May I have them"

'Certainly, and here's the Misfits kicking off with "Outta My Way" Thank you ladies! '

Yeah, thanks a lot.


	4. Our Van!

Chapter 4

The Misfits disappeared around the corner, running towards the van. I felt Eric clasp my arms from behind trying to usher me away from the studio.

"Eric, let go!"

"No, we're in a rush, I've had enough of your dawdling"

"C'mon! We're late for everything, who cares!"

"Well, I'm sure Roxy will for one, she hasn't been home since the Roxy Rumble. And me for another."

"Who cares about you and your dumb feelings anyway?"

I walk away and turn to see him bite his lip annoyed, so I speed up a little and climb into the van. Apparently Eric's driving because the other three are in the back. Which leaves me with the passenger seat. Thanks a lot guys.

The van came to an abrupt and loud halt in the middle of our journey. Fortunately The Mirage Garage was nearby. Stormer ran over and managed to pull some one out to have a look. The guy took one look and I knew what he was gonna say before he opened his mouth.

"'Engine's shot."

Great!

"Pizzazz, don't you think you should go 'n' ask Raymond why that dolly bird was on 'is lap?"

I looked over at Eric who had gone to the other side of the road in hope of attracting attention from passers-by.

"No" I said bluntly, turning away from Jetta. I went to lean against the van's back door when Roxy popped out at just the wrong moment.

"Yeah, go see why he wants to make you jealous."

"I'm not jealous, not of, _her._"

"Then go talk with the dude" snorted Roxy face full of chicken.

"Oi! Give us some of that!"

"Uhhhh, get off Jetta your hairs gone in my mouth."

"You'll have my fist in your mouth if you don't give me that bird!"

"Hey, I'm the one who's meant to start fights" Roxy pushed Jetta off and quickly finished the remnants of the bird. I could hear them half arguing, half joking as I walked away towards Eric. I opened my mouth,

"Pizzazz, Eric, van's fixed!" Stormer called, hanging out of the driver's seat waving to us. Eric blinked blankly at me and walked towards the van.

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"I…. I hate Rio."

"That's nice I hate him too, get in the van." He carried on walking. I heard myself wail and felt myself launch my can of pop 1 at him. It bounced of his head, and a hollow sound came; though from the can or his head I'm not sure.

"Pizzazz!"

"Get in the car. I mean van, I mean…"

"What do you mean, Eric?"

There was a very long pause. I became aware of Jetta and Roxy's faces pushed against the glass of the van's back doors, their noses squashed into to pig snouts. I saw Stormer pretending to fluff her hair, looking at the wing mirror, looking at us. Feels like everyone's looking at us.

"We have to go." Eric's voice was suprisingly soft, almost kind. Almost. I took a step forward towards the van and froze. I didn't like this. I didn't like how uncomfortable it was. I couldn't stand being near him in such a scenario.

"Coward!" I said, immediately regretting it.

"What is THAT meant to mean?"

Before I could stop myself - "Any normal guy would have asked me out already."

There was a really long pause. He went red. The other Misfits seemed to back away, disappear from view.

"I wish you would." I said stroking his hair softly.

"Okay, Phyllis, how about tonight?"

I smiled

"No!" giggled and ran quickly to the van laughing. The other Misfits tittered.

"It always was love hate, Eric, it always will be. Step on it Stomer."

And we spent hours driving in the van, up long empty roads, with Eric running behind trying to jump on. Always trying, never succeeding.

1: Pop, English for soda, soda pop, soft drinks etc…

Well that's the end of my fourth fic, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I'llbe doing another Misfit fic, very soon, so be on the look out, until then, happy summer holidays!


End file.
